


A story that they'll never forget

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex toys, SO MUCH FLUFF, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cecil was eighteen, and took the open part time job at the ‘Romance Store’ a few blocks over from his house for extra pocket money, he’d never expected it to last more than a single summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story that they'll never forget

**Author's Note:**

> Given the sheer amount of sex-worker type stories in this fandom, I am honestly surprised there aren't more simply 'romance' store worker fics.

When Cecil was eighteen, and took the open part time job at the ‘Romance Store’ a few blocks over from his house for extra pocket money, he’d never expected it to last more than a single summer. Especially given his friends tendency to pop by while he was working to mess around with the displays and tease him about the discount he could get on butt plugs. He certainly hadn’t expected the owner to bump him to full time when one of his coworkers quit, and he had most definitely not thought he’d still be working at the same store at the age of 26.

But, there he was, idly chewing gum as he leaned on the front counter, competing with himself to see how large a bubble he could blow before it popped in his face. It wasn’t a terrible job, really. His boss was good about getting him benefits, he made a decent living wage, and he only had to deal with the odd creep or nervous underage teenager trying to buy porn. All in all, he really couldn’t complain.

Especially when the odd attractive man came waltzing in through the door, Cecil thought, jerking to his full height as the bell over the door jingled and his bubble gum popped in his face. He blinked at the sudden sticky mess he found himself in, the man walking through the door not even giving him a glance as he stumbled into the shop.

Cecil quickly worked to get the gum off of his face, spitting the whole mess into the trashcan once he was fairly certain he was free of the horrendous pink goo, offering the blushing man a bright smile as the man finally looked up from the floor. And a young woman popped in through the door behind him, taking no time to grab the man’s arm and drag him towards one of their shelves of toys.

The smile on Cecil’s face faded a bit as the two wandered around a few shelves, a short, quiet sigh leaving his lips. Of course, he should have known better. What attractive, single guy goes to a sex shop? Most just ordered online if they were going to buy toys for themselves. Couples were more often who came into the store most days; looking for something they could enjoy together, see in person, and discuss before purchasing.

He put on his best sales rep face as he watched them look at toys, the woman obviously enthusiastic, while the man seemed flustered and shy about the whole business, averting his gaze every time she showed him something. Finally, she seemed to grow weary of his constant rejections and wandered away on her own, leaving the poor guy red as a tomato and staring at the floor.

"It’s cute that you two are shopping together," Cecil hummed as he walked over next to the man, offering him a professional smile as the man looked up, startled, as though he hadn’t even known Cecil was in the store. "Are you two looking for anything in particular?"

The man gaped at him for a moment, before shaking his head quickly. “We’re not-She’s not-No!” the man stammered, tongue tied and making Cecil wish he wasn’t as adorable and taken as he appeared to be.

"It’s all right. You’re not the first couple to come in here to buy toys, you know," Cecil laughed, folding his hands together as he watched the poor guy shake his head and turn an even darker shade of red, if that was possible.

"We’re not a couple!" he insisted, waving a hand through the air, even as the woman suddenly appeared from around a spinning rack, a thick, ribbed dildo in hand.

"What about this one?" she called to the man, who made the cutest squeaking choking sound Cecil was certain he’d ever heard.

"NO!" the man nearly wailed, before slapping a hand over his mouth, looking mortified.

"Come on, Carlos! Work with me a little," she whined, before disappearing back around the shelves.

"So are you two friends with benefits or something, then?" Cecil teased, arching an amused eyebrow at Carlos.

"She’s my sister."

It was Cecil’s turn to turn bright red, his hands immediately moving to cover his face as he let out an embarrassed sound. “Oh my god, I’m sorry!” he groaned into his hands, peeking through his fingers at Carlos, who was now substantially less red in the face himself. “I just assumed-Oh god. I’m so sorry.”

Carlos snorted, a quiet chuckle leaving him as the tension that had previously been in his shoulders slowly eased away. “It’s okay. We get that a surprising amount, actually.”

Cecil nodded a little, slowly letting his hands drop from his face. “Still,” he sighed, pausing for a moment, “Though, if I may ask…Why are you looking for sex toys with your sister?”

At that Carlos groaned, rubbing at his forehead in a weary manner, squeezing his eyes shut. “It was her idea,” he sighed, dropping his hand and looking up to shake his head as she appeared with yet another dildo in hand, “I’ve been really stressed from writing my dissertation, and she thought I needed to-ugh- get laid. But I don’t have the time for a boyfriend, nor the urge to have a one night stand, so she decided I needed something and dragged me here.” He paused, before flushing again. “That was too much information. I’m sorry.”

It was Cecil’s turn to snort, a hand covering his mouth as his shoulders shook from mirth. “It’s fine,” he chuckle, offering Carlos a grin, “I’ve heard far worse. Trust me. I’ve worked here for eight years. You get told a few rather…unsavory stories over time.”

Carlos shuddered, earning another laugh from Cecil. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, finally returning Cecil’s grin with a smile of his own.

"Oh, don’t be! They make for great conversation pieces at parties," he returned, a pleased flush on his cheeks as he bantered with the other man. They spoke for another few minutes, Carlos revealing to Cecil that he was actually only in town visiting family for a short break between working on his dissertation. "That’s a shame," Cecil sighed, tucking a stray bit of hair behind his ear, "But I can see why you wouldn’t stay here. The science programs aren’t exactly the best."

"I’m afraid not," Carlos agreed, "But I wouldn’t mind coming back here to work, once I’m finished, to help bolster the programs. It’d be nice to be closer to family again."

Cecil nodded, cringing a little when Carlos’ sister appeared with yet another toy, this time with a Hitachi magic wand in hand. He offered Carlos a sympathetic smile as the man once again rejected his sisters idea, the beat red flush back on the other man’s cheeks.

"You know what? I think I have just the thing," Cecil hummed, beckoning a curious Carlos to follow him. He lead Carlos through the store to a display against the back wall, where an assortment of brightly colored and strangely shaped toys were arranged. He scanned the display for a moment before picking up a package and holding it out to Carlos, a smirk on his face. Inside the vacuum sealed packaging was a vibrant purple tentacle dildo, complete with suckers and all.

"Everything else is pretty vanilla and boring, in the long run. This hits all the right places," Cecil explained, amused beyond words at the look on Carlos’ face.

Just at that moment, Carlos’ sister appeared, a pout on her face and hands empty of suggestions. “Well, Carlos, since you seem to be dull as a rock-” she began, lighting up when she spotted the tentacle in Cecil’s hands, “Oh! That’s perfect! Especially given all that weird monster porn on your lap-“

Carlos slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her words as she scowled behind his hand, his own cheeks bright red as he frowned right back at his sister. “Shut up! We-we’ll take it, just-ugh. Hurry, please,” he all but begged, a loud snort of laughter coming from Cecil as he lead them back up to the cash register.

He sighed as he waved the two off, Carlos clutching the bag containing his new toy to his chest like his very life depended on him not dropping it, while his sister babbled happily next to him. It was just Cecil’s luck to finally meet a nice, cute guy with the ability to hold a good conversation and actually single, only to find out he lived three states over. It was rather disheartening.

But, such was life. And it moved on.

Cecil continued to work at the shop as seasons changed, and finally snow began to fall, covering the ground with a thick layer of white that gave the world an innocent feel, even from inside a sex shop.

And it was on a particularly cold day, when Cecil had to wear even his scarf inside the store to keep himself warm, that the bell above the door jingled, and a rather familiar face smiled shyly at him from the doorway.

"I, uhm, was hoping you could give me a hand."


End file.
